toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Mukmuk
"Mukmuk!" —'Mukmuk', countless episodes Mukmuk is a cute, cheery character who is a part of the Toy Island Crew. Aside from appearing, and uttering his name every once in a while, Mukmuk does not do much else. History ''Toy Island'' Mukmuk first appears in the first episode of Season 4, but like Kirby, the two debuted within the Toy Island Crew already, so their introduction to the Island is unexplained. When they are forced off their old island, Mukmuk tags along and is able to remain alive. When the Toy Island Crew reaches the new island, Mukmuk connects with Misu almost immediately and the two quickly become good friends. On a side note, Mukmuk is also good friends with Ditto. Mukmuk is part of the Toy Island Crew that goes on an expedition about the Island, but things go awry when the Triple M Crew ambushes them. Fortunately, he is somehow spared, and he is able to return to the remaining islanders and, after a comical scene involving the characters trying to figure out what he's saying, convince them to go rescue them. Mukmuk is one of the first characters kidnapped in "Eagle's Prey" when Spirit Bear masquerades as Apollo. She mentions that eagles enjoy eating marmots. Later, he finds himself tied to the top of a tree and later kidnapped when Kirby betrays the Toy Island Crew and rejoins Monsieur Bonjour's armed forces. He remains captured until "The Decisive Duel", where he is rescued, only to be kidnapped again in "Kidnapper Kirby". He is later rescued thanks to the intervention by Rooster. Mukmuk reappears in Season 5 alongside his brother Li'l Potato Spud. This time, the two decide to run a potato farm named Snazzy Spuds towards the wilderness of the Island. Unlike the other characters with a new business, Mukmuk does not appear very often due to his business not being stationed in the main plaza. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Mukmuk appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! where he appears to be friends with Sumi. However, he is not that significant and does not contribute much to the plot of the episodes. ''Friends' Hockey'' Mukmuk is an unlockable player character in Friends' Hockey where he is a Defense type character. He is fast and can pass and check well but he lacks in power and aiming. His Power Shot is Spudtastic, where he grabs a sack and throws potatoes out of it, which can stun opponents, before eventually hitting the seemingly empty bag at the goalie. If it hits the goalie, they get covered by the sack, but if not, he scores a point due to the puck being inside the bag. ''Curtis Ball'' series Mukmuk is a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament and a default member of Team Quack. This time, he is available from the start. As a Defense type character he has good Defense, Dodge, and Recovery, although he has poor Power, Skill, Attack, and Reach. He is also said to have excellent special abilities. His regular special ability is #1-Fan Cheer, where he cheers on his team and raising each of his member's stats by two for twenty seconds. His friend ability is Friend Cheer where he cheers on a friend, raising their stats by two each and letting them score automatically for twenty seconds. Mukmuk returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default player, being classified as a Stamina type character. He has good Land Speed, Defense, HP, and Jump while having poor Water Speed, Attack, Reach, Air Time, and Trick. For his campaign condition, he participates in the local tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Mukmuk is a default character in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Kombat'' series Mukmuk appears as a default playable character in Friends' Kombat II. He is speedy and lightweight, though he has unique movement in the air reminiscent of a bouncing potato with constant momentum. Mukmuk attacks by slapping characters, and he also uses a variety of items, such as a foam finger. His moves do not combo very well. His regular special is Snowball Throw, where he throws a snowball. Sometimes he throws a potato, which does more damage but moves slightly slower. His side special is Snowman Roll, where he makes a snowman before proceeding to kick its body parts across the stage. His up special is Spud Bounce, where he bounces really high akin to a potato. His down special is Spud Swing, where he swings Li'l Potato Spud around himself, and after charging up enough he can throw him at opponents. His Final Smash is Icicle Wave, where a wave of icicles across the whole stage fall from the sky, damaging opponents. There are a total of five waves of icicles. Mukmuk returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable playable character, unlocked by playing ten VS matches. More of his regular attacks involve the use of Li'l Potato Spud, and he is also slightly smaller in this game. '''Snowman Roll' now takes less time to create, as Li'l Potato Spud helps out. Spud Swing now always induces a charging period and does massive damage, although using it causes Li'l Potato Spud to bounce away, likely to fall off the stage and render many of Mukmuk's moves useless. Icicle Wave now has larger icicles that pierce through the stage terrain. ''Friends' Racing'' Mukmuk appears in Friends' Racing where he is available from the start. As a middleweight character he drives in medium sized karts. He gives a slight acceleration and off-road bonus. His personal course is Potato Highlands, based off the Scottish highlands where Irish potatoes are being grown. ''Friends' Baseball'' Mukmuk appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Chocolate Milk Calories. He swings Li'l Potato Spud as his bat. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Mukmuk appears in Toy Island Adventures as an assist character. When summoned via Friend Box, he and Li'l Potato Spud head out on some recon activities, allowing the player to scout out the map. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Mukmuk appears in Friends' Volleyball Blast as an unlockable Speed type character. He boasts impressive movement speed and team skills in exchange for poor technique and power. His Special Spike is Spud Swinger, where he swings Li'l Potato Spud into the opposing field, who slides around the court damaging opponents, before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Mukmuks show up as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. They are woolen and knitted in appearance and have buttons for eyes, unlike the normal Mukmuk. Their hat is also knitted out of wool. Mukmuk has above-average running speed and stamina in exchange for lowered jump height. He uses 'Li'l Potato Spud '''as his weapon. He can swing him around himself for an extended period of time. Li'l Potato Spud is immensely powerful, able to do in an opponent in just a couple of hits. Mukmuk's amiibo is part of Wave 6 of the ''Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle, it triples Mukmuk's speed when swinging Li'l Potato Spud for 30 seconds. Mukmuk's special costume has him wearing blue earmuffs. ''Toy Island Tennis Mukmuk appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Misu. He is an All-Around player, but he has better movement speed in exchange for his poor reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Mukmuk appears as a Speed type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, where he is available in all sports except cricket and volleyball. He has high speed and average stats elsewhere. As a computer player, he plays as a Strategist, engaging with the opposing team when necessary. He can be seen spectating on Antsy Arctic, Sky Garden, Dino Stadium, and Sumi Summit. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Mukmuk's limited screentime makes it hard to pinpoint a personality, but what can be deduced is that he is very innocent and childish. This can be seen in that whenever he is kidnapped he appears to hold a tantrum and cries, and he also acts like a child in some cases. He can also only say his name, akin to how children have limited vocabularies. However, it is still hard to describe his personality when there is not sufficient information. Appearance Mukmuk has a round, oval body, and most of his body has chestnut-coloured fur. His stomach is beige and he has white fur at his chest. His eyes are round and like Misu, he has white fur surrounding his mouth. His arms and legs are stubby, and he has a small tail. His small ears can be seen poking out of his orange and blue toque. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters